


Wake Me From This, Make It End!

by wickedcompanion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (basically), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character in a coma, Eventual Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Sides, Obvious cures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedcompanion/pseuds/wickedcompanion
Summary: The sides are as close as they can be, but are they really? Do they know what the others really feels? What will it take for them to realize it? Hopefully, they will be able to solve it themselves, but perhaps it is time for someone else to step in and... speed things along.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are again. Well, prepare yourself for angst, because this is full of it. Please take care of yourself and remember, I love these boys as much as the next person.

**Prologue:**

In the mindscape of one Thomas Sanders, the sides of his personality were as calm as could be. After plenty of trial and error, all four had finally accepted each other until they were all very close. Sometimes, however, they felt like they were missing something, or someone, important. In order to avoid their confusing feelings and the consequences they believed could result from them, they pulled away from each other until all that was left was the thin threads of friendship and a thick, heavy tension. The entire mindscape felt it and it seemed that the only ones who seem unaware of it are the sides themselves. All of the inhabitants wondered how long and just what it would take for the four to realize what they were missing. 

What no-one knew, but should have suspected, was that, very soon, the sides will realize why they should not just leave their feelings bottled up and unaddressed. After all, we can't just leave things as they are, now can we? Allow me to set the stage for now:

_In a dark, hidden area of the mindscape, there lurks a dangerous and powerful threat, one that the sides are unaware of. In the home of this threat, there is a room where they practice their magic and put plans into action. As of now, there is only one light on and it shows a table, delicate and carved intricately. It is round, but in a semi-circle is carved the logos of the sides. Standing before the logos is a book on a stand, its cover and title worn from use. It has been turned to a chapter marked 'Curses.' Our threat smirks as they turn the page, showing the first one, labelled 'Sleeping Curse.' A glance at their crystal ball, which was constantly tuned into the main mindscape, showed them the four sides currently spending time together. Their gaze landed on a specific side and, with a wave of a hand and smoke, a perfect red apple appeared in their hand. They smirked, knowing it was time to put their plan into action._


	2. Once Upon A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He knew he shouldn't, but the curse made it impossible, and he was just a little curious as to the results, so he couldn't help it. He did the one thing he knew not to do and gave in to the curse.
> 
> (WARNINGS: Self-deprecation, non-graphic/minor fantasy violence, cognitive distortions, general angst, mention of 'witch' in relation to a character. If you think anything else should be tagged, let me know please!)

**Chapter 1: Once Upon A Dream**

Roman slammed the door to the main mindscape shut behind him, muttering under his breath as he moved through the woods to his favorite place: the Imagination. He had just had a particularly rough day what with Thomas running to and fro, trying to get everything he needed to film the next video, and Roman felt a little rundown after everything. It's not that anything had gone wrong, but the whole ordeal plus the problems he was dealing with left him ready to tear a few heads open at a moment's notice. Now that he was in the Imagination, though, he took a moment to breath and collect his thoughts. He thought over what had happened during the day. Because Thomas had been a mess trying to get the video ready, the mindscape had been just as crazy. Roman sat down heavily on a nearby stump and sighed as he looked at the world around him. Fantasy was great and he truly loved it, but it could not compare to the reality that faced him outside the door.

Truly, there was no reason for him to feel this empty and distraught as he did, but perhaps it had to do with the topic of the new video coming up. And yes, according to the script they somewhat solved their issues, but he just didn’t see how it was possible. Especially when the very script has him admitting that this funk is his fault, has the others telling him he can get _too_ insecure sometimes. It was hard for him to tell the difference between fact and fake as it is and now this had him worried. Was this truly how they felt about him? That he should be nothing more than a generator of amazing, constant content and not once have feelings other than stubborn pride? Perhaps they were right though, it made sense in a very uncomfortable way. It was who he had always been before, so why should things change now that there was more pressure and judgement? It shouldn't, simple as that, so he would keep doing what he was supposed to and try to forget about his silly problems. 

He stood up with a heavy sigh and took in the world around him, the one he created but shifted day to day with each new thing Thomas imagined. It truly was a beautiful place, easily distracting if one was not careful, and full of such adventures for him to pursue. He straightened (*gay) his tunic and pants, dusting off fake dust and adjusted his sash before heading to his kingdom. It was time to do his favorite thing of the day: find a quest or adventure and forget his worries. He set off towards his kingdom, taking in the beautiful scenery and day that the Imagination had created. The trees were blooming, the temperature was mild and there was just a light feeling to this world, as though nothing could go wrong. Of course, those are the best days for something terrible to happen to those that least expect it. Roman saw the village of his kingdom just over the next ridge and smiled brightly as he approached it. He was met at the gates by some serious-looking villagers and his mood shifted to concern.

"My dear subjects," he addressed those gathered, "is everything alright? Why have you come to greet me looking so downcast?"

One villager, an elderly man stepped forward to answer, seeming like he was the spokesperson for the group.

"My prince, there is great trouble said to be headed this way. We have heard news from those outside the border that the Dragon Witch comes to challenge you!"

The crowd broke out in murmurs of dissent or agreement and Roman raised his voice to be heard over the clamour.

"My citizens, you have no need to fear, I have defeated her once, I shall be victorious again! Tell me," he paused, turning to the elder, "where was she last seen? I will take the fight to her."

The citizens had cheered at his proclamation but now grew silent as they awaited the answer.

"It was reported that she was near the Tulgey Wood, Your Highness, on the far side of the village."

Roman nodded and thanked the elder, bidding a farewell to his people with the promise to return. He headed out in the direction given, his face set into a grim look. Yes, he had wanted adventure, but if the Dragon Witch was stirring then it could not mean anything good. She only appeared when he was very weak or very disconnected with reality as she believed those to be times when she could take over. However, he was neither of those at the moment, so he was very worried for what this meant. He approached the edge of the woods faster then he could think and looked for any sign of the witch, his sword drawn in precaution. There was a loud noise from overhead and he looked up only to be momentarily blinded by the false sun, and loud _thud_ sounding from nearby. When his eyesight cleared, he was met with the witch in front of him, looking for all the world like a storybook villain. 

He shifted into a defensive stance and she tsked as if in disapproval.

"Now, now Your Highness, I only come to talk. Why don't you put away that silly weapon so we can settle this  _reasonably_ , hmm?"

He scowled at the reminder that he was thought of incapable of rational thought, but did not let his guard down as the witch was too dangerous for that.

 “And why should I do that, foul beast? You have never wanted such before. What reason have I to believe that you will not attack me in my moment of weakness?”

The witch looked at him smugly, mirth in her eyes, and an image was brought up in his mind’s eye of Virgil looking at him exactly that way once. He shook the image from his head before it could totally distract him as the witch responded.

“I would hope my sincere promise would be enough, but if it is not, then I shall leave. However, you will never have an opportunity like this again.”

Roman mulled it over, thoughts cycling between the pros and cons as he tried to figure out the best solution. The longer he stood in that defensive position, however, the more his shoulders and lower back started to ache and he wanted nothing more than to sit and rest. First though, he had this large problem to face and he needed to make a decision. He finally decided that if a certain father-figure were here, he would say it was best to listen to the other, so he would follow that example.

“Fine, I will hear you out, but keep in mind that should you do anything suspicious, I will not hesitate to slay you.”

The dragon huffed out a sound like a laugh and, with a puff of smoke, changed forms into a woman around his age who was terribly beautiful, deadly yet poised in a way that reminded him too closely of Virgil and Logan. He put his sword back in its scabbard, but kept his hand resting on it for the time being. She took his silence as a cue to speak.

“Judging by the state of the Imagination the past few days, something is going on, particularly with you, dear prince. Normally, I wouldn’t care one way or another, but since your wellbeing affects my existence… Are you- ugh- alright?”

She said it as though it were poison, but the prince was reeling in shock. She was asking about his feelings?! There was no reason for that, he was perfectly fine! Except… even now, thoughts swirled of past conversations with the others.

_“Pump the breaks, Princey!”_

_“I forgot that you were still here…”_

_“He's just a pawn…”_

_“As usual, you were completely unnecessary.”_

So on and so forth, memories of times the others had said some particularly hurtful things, he had failed or other less than stellar moments had happened. With all that, he wondered, not for the first time, if he was ok, if he wasn't just acting to protect himself. With a sigh, he answered her truthfully.

“I don't… know. I… would say I'm fine, but I don't think that's the truth anymore… and it worries me.”

She moved closer, appearing sympathetic and he lowered his sword.

“It must be very difficult, to love them so much and still be scorned by them.”

Roman stepped back in shock, fear racing under his skin.

“I don't know what your talking about.”

She looked at him with a look that said she was no fool, and he felt like his heart was in his throat.

“Of course not. It's not like you have feelings for the stormcloud that isn't as bad as he seems, or the ray of light that always has a pun, or the stars that are constant and wise. No, you don't love them at all.”

Roman felt as though he was on unstable ground, one wrong answer and he would fall into something he wasn't quite sure how to deal with. The dragon witch stepped closer and brought a hand up as though to touch him but he moved away.

“I can make it easier, you know. Take all your problems and push them away, for a little bit.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“That's running away from the problems. Besides, it sounds too good to be true, or that easy.”

She shrugged and nodded, responding.

“It does come with a price,” with that, she produced a, likely poisoned, apple. “But I think it's rather small compared to the results, wouldn't you?”

He was immediately on guard, stepping back with the sword raised and focused on both threats. She took his reaction as a response and sighed.

“Hard way it is, then. Well, you did this to yourself.”

Before he could ask, she conjured vines surrounding him and he tried to fight the off, but there were too many and he ended up defenseless and immobile. The dragon witch stalked closer, magic at her fingertips which she swirled as she bestowed a curse.

“Roman Sanders, prince of the Imagination, before the sun sets on the mindscape you will eat of this apple and fall to its fate, one way or another. Only true loves kiss will break the curse and only after you have fallen.”

With that, she let him go and he fell to the ground, gasping. By the time he collected himself, she was gone, only the apple left in her wake. He ignored it and sunk back into his room, attempting to collect his thoughts on what had just happened. He- the _prince_ , had just been cursed. He supposed it served him right though, he really was useless and idiotic and this just proved it. When he looked up again, the apple was there, on his desk, sitting innocently despite the curse it held. Roman knew there was no point getting rid of it for if there was one thing he learned from Disney is that curses can't be avoided, they will always be fulfilled. Besides, the dragon witch had mentioned true loves kiss, and while he doubted that any of the other three could love him, he couldn't help but be curious. So, he sat on the bed, his doom in hand and with a look around for comfort and finality, he sighed and gave into the curse.

And he knew no more.


	3. Sleepy Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Angst, some self-deprecation, panic/ anxiety, character in a coma (basically), and there is some description of said character in coma-like state
> 
> Please take care of yourself and if I need to summarize any of the chapters or add tags, please let me know!

Meanwhile in the mindscape...

The other three sides had spent the day as they normally might while Thomas focused on editing, which meant that Logan and Virgil were in their rooms while Patton baked in the kitchen. No one had seen Roman since filming had ended for the day and Patton was starting to worry. The other two had come out of their rooms at least once so he knew they were ok, but Roman had yet to reappear. Especially with the topics they were discussing in this video, Patton knew that it had to be hitting Roman pretty hard that he had to admit to insecurities about his work. Patton hoped things got better for him. For them all, really, but that was a far reach in and of itself. 

As the day passed, Patton got more worried as Roman didn’t appear, but perhaps he had gone to the imagination. He tended to do that whenever he needed to unwind. Once dinner was finished and Logan and Virgil had come down to eat, Patton decided to ask them.

“Hey Kiddos! How was the rest of your day?”

Logan looked up from the book in his hands and replied bluntly.

“It was satisfactory and I achieved quite a few things on my to-do list.”

Virgil shrugged as he scrolled through something on his phone.

“It was alright, I guess. How about you Pat?”

Patton smiled nervously, shifting in his seat and adjusting the plate and silverware in front of him minutely.

“I’m alright kiddo. But say, have either of you seen Roman since we stopped filming?”

The two sides shook their heads or answered in a negative sound making Patton’s heart sink a little in worry for hi- the prince. Virgil spoke up in a nonchalant manner, shrugging and bobbing his head carelessly before Patton could begin to worry too much and it gave him a little hope.

“Princey probably went to the Imagination to go fight some bad guy or something. He’ll probably be in there for a while so I wouldn’t worry about it. He’ll be back tomorrow when we need him.”

Patton nodded enthusiastically with a bright smile despite the sinking dread inside that had no reason to be there, right?

* * *

Breakfast had passed without any sign of the prince and as they started to film and Roman didn’t answer to being summoned, Patton grew more worried. His thoughts filled with the prince and the things he had said recently about his feelings and how he saw his work. Patton’s heart ached to comfort Roman, to tell him how he felt about him and that he wasn’t alone, but he was afraid. He didn’t just feel this way about Roman and he didn’t want to hurt the handsome side by admitting his love wasn’t singular. Well, there were plenty of worries he had that kept him from confessing but now was not the time for those. Now he worried about Roman and where he could be. 

They continued to film, using the parts that didn’t have him in them, but by the end of the day, Roman still had not shown up and Patton was worried out of his mind. He trusted Logan and Virgil, but he needed to personally know if his prince was alright or not. The moment they were back in the mindscape, Patton immediately searched the commons to see if Roman had come out of his room, but there was no sign of the prince anywhere. His gut was telling him, screaming at him, that _something_ was wrong and he had finally had enough of the uncertain waiting. With a firm resolve, he ignored the other sides’ questions as he headed straight ~~gay~~ to Roman’s room.

Once there, Patton took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the door. Roman had once told them that he could hear if the knocked even in the imagination, but Patton didn’t want to take any chances. When no answer came to the knock, even after waiting for a couple of minutes, Patton knocked again, this time calling out to the prince.

“Roman? Are you in there kiddo? I just wanted to check up on you.”

Patton shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited almost anxiously, hoping Roman would come answer the door. He really hoped that one of the other’s hadn’t- well he really didn’t want to go down that train of thought. When, after a couple minutes, no answer came again, Patton finally decided to try the door. Try being the keyword as the handle didn’t even budge under his grip and the was more worrying than anything. Roman almost _never_ locked his door to them, always glad to welcome them in as long as they didn’t go to the Imagination without him. Now that it was locked, however? Patton had no clue what to think, but if one of the others were behind this, they would pay dearly. 

Patton took a deep breath, pushing aside those thoughts for now and sunk into the room. It was the easiest way to get into one of the other sides’ rooms, but it was also less private. Usually, Patton wouldn’t have to resort to a somewhat breach of privacy like this but he was extremely worried, so he was sure Roman would understand. When he first rose up in the room, what he noticed was the dulled colors of the room that was normally bright and welcoming. The air was cold and stale and the whole room felt nothing like the warm fuzzy feelings he usually received when visiting the prince. Something was _definitely_ wrong here, and it set his nerves on full alert. His eyes roamed the room, looking for any sign of the prince, before the sight of him on his bed caught his sight. Roman was laying in an odd position, as if he had fallen from sitting, and was half off the bed. His limbs hung off the bed and his head was at an odd angle. As Patton took this all in, his eyes widened in horror behind his glasses, and, upon realizing that he _could not see him breathing_ , screamed.

Patton didn’t know how long it was before Logan and Virgil showed up in the room, wasn’t really aware of anything beyond his tunnel-vision on the prince- his prince, still and unmoving. He vaguely heard noise behind him: Virgil cursing whether at himself, the situation, or both; Logan talking, maybe trying to reassure them? Patton was numb to it all as no matter how much he wanted to care for and comfort his family, his heart felt like it was tearing at the sight in front of him.

At some point, Logan must have figured that no one would be able to listen to him like this, so he moved over to Roman. He checked for breathing and a pulse, small tears gathering in his eyes when he only faintly felt both. From what he could tell, there was no viable reason for Roman to be in this state, as there were no visible injuries and they were all in good health as far as he knew. Finally, Logan turned away from the prince and managed to catch the attention of Virgil and Patton long enough to deliver the news.

“It would appear as though Roman has fallen into a coma-like state. I currently can’t tell why or how, and there is no knowing how long he will stay in this state.”

This caused Patton to start tearing up and Virgil looked away, jaw working as though he was trying to hold something back. Patton took a shaky step toward the bed as if unsure about what he was doing before fully moving over to the side Roman was facing. When Patton spoke, his voice was quiet but rough already from crying.

“We should move him, make him more comfortable…”

With a small nod from Logan, Virgil came over as well and together all three worked to move the prince carefully onto the bed. Patton pulled the covers over him and set his hands on top, so that, in a way, it would look like he was sleeping. All three men stood there for a moment after they had finished, each taking in this new situation and what it meant for them. Logan and Virgil left in their own time, each apologizing in their own way to Patton for not trusting his instincts earlier. 

Patton felt it all happen as though he wasn't even there, having sat on the edge of Roman's bed at some point. He looked at his prince, willing him to wake up and wondering how long he had been like this. Patton wished he had gone to check on him earlier, that he was as caring as he tried to be, but he had pushed it to the side and now it was coming back to haunt him. It was difficult, as it often is, to realize that no matter how much we wish it, once we make a decision and do something, we cannot go back and change it. Patton knew this and seeing the consequences only hurt more. 

With a heavy heart, he looked away from the prince, feeling guilty for everything and nothing. In looking away, he noticed something on the floor beside the bed that he had noticed before. He reached down and grabbed it, bringing it up to reveal a perfectly healthy, bright red apple with a fresh bite taken out of it. He found it odd since Roman didn't usually leave uneaten food in his room, nor should the apple still be fresh. But he figured that since they were figments, it was likely that which caused it to remain fresh and set it on Roman's bedside table. He figured the prince would probably want it if- when he woke up. Patton took a last look at his sleeping prince and sighed heavily as he stood.

“Night kiddo. Things are going to be difficult here without you, but I know you’ll get better soon.”

Patton then left, heading to his room to do some… deeper thinking and soul-searching in the familiar atmosphere, surrounded by things he loved. When all three sides went to sleep that night, it was with heavy minds and heavy heart filled with worry, guilt and sadness or frustration.

* * *

 The next day was almost normal as the sides got up and started about their normal business. They got changed, had breakfast and the first part of the day seemed to go smoothly. That is until one of the three started to call out for Roman, for an idea or something, only to stop halfway through his name as they all remembered what happened yesterday. This seemed to bring a somber mood to the mindscape for the rest of the day.

Virgil went to his room, wanting to be alone for reasons he would not share with the others. Logan followed to his own room shortly after him, proclaiming he had to work on his job, but Patton had a feeling that wasn’t all he’d be doing. Patton himself was cooking, baking, cleaning, basically anything he could find to do to keep his mind off of the prince. It didn’t work for long and Patton found himself visiting the prince a couple times during the day. 

Lunch and dinner were quiet affairs compared to normal, and all three sides felt the hole in their group without the prince there. They all thought of times the could’ve been nicer, more accepting, and more caring of the prince, especially considering how they all felt for him. Of course, none of them knew just how much each other cared, or perhaps this whole situation may not have happened. (Though they don’t know that, either.) 

Either way, later that night found Patton sitting on the side of Roman’s bed as he had been just yesterday and gazing at his prince with a sad fondness. He brushed some of Roman’s bangs off of his forehead, leaving his hand cupping his face gently. Instinctively he leaned down and kissed Roman’s forehead in a goodnight kiss. He shut his eyes after and moved so their foreheads were touching. He did not feel the prince start to wake as he quietly murmured his thoughts.

“I miss you Ro… I love you so much, I just wish you knew.”

Roman had opened his eyes just as Patton had started speaking and, upon seeing the glasses and hearing Patton’s unmistakable voice, sucked in a small breath as the words he spoke made him tear up. When he spoke, it was just as soft and gentle as Patton.

“Well, my love, would you mind opening yours eyes to see the magic of your words?”

Patton gasped and sat up, eyes snapping open as his hands flew to cover his shocked expression, taking in a fully awake Roman smiling at him. 

“Roman? But how? Lo said- you were in a coma?”

Roman chuckled dryly and pushed himself to sitting, catching sight of the apple in his nightstand and grabbing it, looking at it with mild disgust.

“Well, my fairest heart, you can blame this little treat for the coma. Dreadful little thing put me in a sleeping curse. As for how I woke up, well, I suppose you can answer that for yourself now?”     Patton looked between Roman and the apple, stunned, as he worked out the only way Roman could have woken up. 

“True Loves Kiss? But, don’t some stories say it has to work both ways?”

Roman looked at him, face soft and open as he set the apple aside and moved closer while still staying just out of Patton’s personal space out of respect. 

“Yes, this was that way too. And, if you’ll grant me permission, I would like to show you how much I love you.”

“Show me,” Patton asked, a little worried for how far that might go after all this new development.

Roman nodded and, sensing his hesitation, made his intentions clear.

“May I kiss you Patton? It is alright to say no if you aren’t ready.”

Patton’s breath caught in his throat at the kindness and sincerity with which he asked for his consent and to- wow, to kiss him. Before he knew it he was nodding and verbally agreeing. Roman moved closer, cupping Patton’s chin and tilting his head, move just slow enough that Patton could pull away if at any point he decided to. Patton didn’t and when their lips met, it was magnetic: slow, sweet, and everything he ever dreamed his first kiss with the prince would be. When they both pulled away, it was hesitantly and there was a happy feeling in his stomach. 

Patton, though he feels happy, knows there are things they need to talk about now, so, with a heavy sigh, he begins.

“Roman, there’s something you should know before we go any further. I love Lo and Virge too.”

Roman, who had turned serious the minute Patton had, seemed almost relieved at the new information. 

“I was about to tell you the exact same thing,” he said in wonder.

They both looked at each other, a little more in love and understanding.

“So,” Patton starts, now blushing. “What are we?”

Roman smiles at him sweetly, taking his hand in and holding it comfortingly as he answered.

“If you would like, we could be boyfriends, partners. A relationship that for now would be between us, but when the time is right and the others agree, we would be open to accepting them as partners as well?”

Patton breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“That sounds wonderful. And we’ll try not to be jealous of each other if we happen to be able to spend time with Lo and/or Virge without each other?”

Roman nodded adamantly, beaming.

“And we can take this as slow as you want. I will always try to ask for consent before doing intimate things, and I want you to know that it is fully okay to say no if you aren’t ready.”

Patton giggled and winked.

“You too Ro. There may be days where it’s flipped but I will also ask you for consent and it is okay for you to say no if you aren’t ready.”

The two stared at each other with love and trust, smiling gently as the room seemed to great a glow around them.

“So. Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.”

They laughed and hugged and kissed, all with consent and eventually, they fell asleep in the same bed in Roman’s room under the soft glow of fairy lights. No, nothing dirty or adult happened, just two people at the beginning of a beautiful relationship built on love and trust. Tomorrow, there would be more to talk about and information to be shared, but for now they were happy to remain as they were, safe and happy in each other’s arms.


End file.
